Robot cleaner in general is an automatic cleaner for cleaning a certain area automatically by running itself around the area, removing dust or dirt out of floor without user's direct manipulation.
In such robot cleaner as described above, a dust suction inlet is set inserted at dust suction aperture formed at one side of the base case thereof, and a variety of dust or dirt scattered on floor can be sucked by this dust suction inlet into a dust box formed within the robot cleaner.
As for said dust suction inlet, if the opening thereof were formed big so as to suck dust easily through said dust suction inlet, sucking power thereof would rather become weak. This is the reason why the opening thereof is generally formed small. However, with an opening of dust suction inlet formed small, it will need longer time and more cost for dust or dirt scattered on floor to be inhaled through such dust suction inlet. Therefore, in order to solve the problem involved in a small opening of dust suction inlet at the same time with considering savings of time and cost, additional auxiliary means will be necessary for enhancing easiness in suction of dust.